


wings made of porcelain

by yugkookisreal



Series: upon the summer's night [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angel Wings, Angels, Blood and Injury, Exile, Healers, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Old Age, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: jaehyun doesn't like the decision jeongguk makes and decides to take matters in his own hands. He ends up badly injured.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Series: upon the summer's night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832032
Kudos: 14





	wings made of porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵

jeongguk finds him in the main room, laying on the heavy fur with his face turned away from him. he's breathing hard, his feet ache and eyes sting and with shaking steps he moves towards the boy on the makeshift bed.

the small bulb hanging on the roof of the hut is still swinging and the lightening is bad over to where the others had pulled the boy, far away from the comfortable bed jeongguk had spent months on perfecting but still he can see the purple bruising covering every bare inch of the fragile boy.

he fears that that they'll be cracks too and that the humans would have not just taken the freedom attached to his back but only everything the boy was.

eunwoo comes behind him, panting. his wings are restlessly swinging in the air as he ducks to follow him inside the small compartment. "jeongguk be careful", he huffs but jeongguk doesn't care, not now when his ears seem to be ringing.

he doesn't know when he manages to speak but the voice which comes out doesn't seem his own, it's darker so much darker then the tone he usually allows out of him. and it's filled with repressed anger. "what happened jaehyun-ah?".

the boy doesn't respond and the silence which falls is thicker, tender that even eunwoo feels it and settles far away to not anger him and yet close enough if he was hold him back. jeongguk compends him or it, dongmin was better at understanding situations it seemed.

unlike the boy still refusing to speak even when jeongguk repeats the sentence with authority ringing through the words.

"care to explain it dongmin".

his newly appointed second in command shrivels at the command, pursing his lips as he states at the lump of the breathing body.

jeongguk doesn't turn towards him, glaring daggers at the bulb which seemed to have stopped in the center of the place from where it was strung. the lightening hurt his eyes but his eyes were already stinging enough for it to not do anything.

when eunwoo gulped audiably, the sound somehow dissipates the harshness of the silence. "we found him at the edge of the forest, jeongguk. bleeding".

"you can still die from the wound jaehyun-ah".

"i don't care", finally the boy speaks, his barely a whisper but still rings through the room. "if you weren't going to do anything, i was".

his voice is icy and yet he still finds it hard to breath. "while you weren't in the jurisdiction to do that".

the boy grinds his teeth, the fur rustling as he jerks and his eyes bare holes into his own. their red hot with anger, fury and pain coloring his cheeks pink and face tearstained. the ache in his chest intensifies and he swallows.

he reminds himself of who he is, his position and his duty. he can't afford to act soft to any one of them, not even his lover who stills in his spot in the bone chilling way which is wholy painful to watch.

jeongguk can't and will not pull him into his arms and let the boy cry in his shoulder. he can't mix his private life with his duty, never again.

"your recklessness could've put all of us in danger jaehyun-ah". the boy grumbles at that but his head turns away again in shame. jeongguk hopes that it might hold him from throwing himself at something again, that he might reconsider at the moment when it happens. 

he catches of glimpse of red sticking to the sheets, his eyes trailing until they notice the bandages soaking with blood. 

his left hand are pulled into a fist, his nails digging into his palm as the other twitches to hold onto something. just as someone knocks on the door, three quick knocks who h definates the docter from a council member, dongmin reaches to hold his hand.

"come in". eunwoo calls out, his voice soft.

the docter is young, younger then jaehyun with a long face and a calming voice. he manages to get jaehyun on his stomach with whispered sentences he doesn't manage to catch as eunwoo tries to pull him out of his hut.

he doesn't want to leave, not until he's sure that the boy will live.

now in the light, the quickly sewn wound seem to have reopened with the way the boy had twisted his way and blood flows with riverets. the docter curses and quickly pulls his instruments out, calling for jeongguk to assist him in few.

jeongguk knows how to sew and has seen several and done several crimson wounds and yet the cuts on the shoulder blades seem worse and delicate. thankfully the docter asks him to stench the bleeding for a while and he passes a hand the boy blantly ignores in favor to bite the straw filled pillow.

"it looks worse then it is. you don't have to worry". the docter's voice is level, calm but when he meets his eyes their panicked and worried. 

he wonders if it is the first time the docter has seen someone live as long as jaehyun had from the wound.

jeongguk tries to best to not look that desperate as he quickly helps the docter clean the wound and inspects it. the cuts on the shoulder blades are harsher, deep into the skin. he can see white bone beyond the muscle and blood, with protruding veins stagnant of no muscle and bone to hold.

"i'll take time". the docter says. it feels like it is to fill the uncomfortable silence. the bucket he had brought with him is red and docter silently asks him to fill it again. jeongguk's sure that it will take more water to get the boy sewn well and bandaged unlike the hasty sew and bandage one of the people had done to bring up to the ever looping stairs and into the hut built into the trees.

eunwoo is leaning on the wooden wall of the hut, eyes closed but once he comes out he opens his eyes and turn towards him with a set mouth. jeongguk jerks the bucket towards him, the water sloshing on the wooden steps.

he watches eunwoo fly down to the well to fill it, ignoring the few curious stragglers trying to get information out of him. jeongguk turns away before his people question him, entering his hut again with bent shoulders. his wings still catch against the threshold.

the docter is still inspecting the wound when he returns, muttering under his breath as his hands ghost over the jagged cuts. 

with the wound out in the open, jeongguk feels fury unfurl around him and he pruses his mouth. he goes back to sitting beside the boy, this time taking his hand into his own. 

his hands are clammy and jeongguk looks at docter to gain his permission before he shifts the boy further into the lap, slightly jousling him. this time jaehyun groans low into his throat and jeongguk mutters an apology. 

not only is his hands clammy, the boy is sweating and hot to the touch. seconds seem much bigger as they creep by and he almost jumps when dongmin brings in the newly filled bucket. 

he also joins them, going forward to hold the boy still when the docter commands it. "thank you. and hold still jaehyun. we don't need you moving quickly and hurting yourself further". 

the boy's hand in his hand tightens and forces himself still. "thank you jaehyun". 

jeongguk watches with baited breath as jaehyun nearly wrenches away from their hold when the docter presses his tool to grab the stagnant nerves reaching up to something which will never be there and cutting them one at time. 

dongmin finches at a vicious one and jeongguk feels the boy try and twist away with a pained moan. 

he hopes again that the boy might live and not die after going through all the pain. he deserved that at least. 

"jeongguk-ah". he whimpers, his eyes staring to meet his own. pain dances in his dark irises and jeongguk musters courage in his bones to answer him with clam voice. 

he doesn't need the boy panicking, especially when the boy is sweating and his eyes are bloodshot. it looks like a fever will break out in a few hours, with his skin slowly burning to the touch. "you'll be fine". he tells him. he tells himself that too. "you'll be okay". 

"i'll be right here". he adds. 

the boy opens his mouth to reply, looking desperate to turn his attention away from the delicate work the docter was doing but a whimper comes out, strung along until he buries his head back to cover his screaming mouth. 

dongmin tries to catch his eye then, but he keeps his eyes trained at the boy. i hope he lives, he prays. 

the docter gets to work with the sewing, and jeongguk feels sweat slip down the arch of his spine, cold against his hot skin. he can't feels his hand anymore and the boy pushes his hand in his mouth to stop the noises from coming through. 

he closes his eyes, turning the rustling noise of fur under him and cloth and needle working into the boy out. he hears the slow beating the boy's heart, the soft intakes of breath leaving his noise and forces himself to not press a kiss against his sweaty forehead. 

he doesn't know how much time it takes just that it seems for eternity that the docter sews, asking for his assistance to close the wound as he starts on the other. jeongguk finds it hard to unclench his hand away from the other. 

the blood has started flowing in the open spots away and they're hands are wet with the boy's blood. 

soon enough they're bandaging the wound and the boy seems barely awake. the furs under him are soaked and matted with his lifeblood and when the docter asks him if he's willing to lend his bed until the next changing, jeongguk readily agrees.

eunwoo barely gives him a glance as they transport the boy gently on jeongguk's bed and takes the soiled furs to get them cleaned.

seeing his lover hurt so bad, jeongguk promises himself that somehow he'll find some alcohol to work with later on, even if he'll have to hid in populated towns far from them during nightfall. 

he stays with the boy, forcing food into his mouth when eunwoo brings both of them bowls to eat him. he ignores eunwoo's gaze on him as he feeds him, whispering words of encouragement to the half asleep boy. 

"i need you placate the people until jaehyun's alright". eunwoo hums, accepting his order with a sharp nod which matches the cutting gaze he has on jaehyun's wound. "his trail will be right after that". 

"i trust you'll be staying with him then". 

"it is my hut, eunwoo". 

"still". eunwoo's hand twitches and he reaches forward to touch his shoulder briefly. "come to the council tomorrow, even for an hour. the people will not listen to me well". 

jeongguk agrees. 

but he doesn't manage to come the next day or the day after. the boy falls into an ill slumber with him overheating and fever breaking in and out to stupor. the docter advises him to stay close and even if he's the head of the people he is part of it, jeongguk agrees to put cold cloth over his forehead and take care of his health. 

by the time the fever turns mild, eunwoo is restless and the people he finds in chaos. they're worried and with not much new of one of their own are terrified. jeongguk stands with dongmin by his side and bang chan on the other as he addresses the crowd settled in the council room and wills his voice to spread over the thundering crowds. 

"bang chan himself has lead the stymphalim to search the premimetre for days now. since taking jaehyun's wings there has been no sign of them". his voice is loud and clear and the people turn silent to listen. "so i reassure you that you don't need to worry. everything will be fine". 

his people are all children to him, even if all of them are stuck in the never growing stage of puberty. he cares for them and seeing them frightened isn't something he's fine with. "the trial will take place the day after tomorrow. the docter -", his eyes lock with the docter's in the crowd and the healer nods, "-has given us a green light for it to commence". 

"then you all will choose if jung jaehyun to get fruitless revenge deserves to be exiled to the land of the attackers or not". bang chan adds to the silence. 

jeongguk nods and eunwoo's hand wraps him his shoulder and squeezes to comfort him. 

the boy is waiting for him when he returns, his flush having gone down but the bruises still highlighting his features. jeongguk presses a light kiss against forehead when he joins him on the head, giving him a soft smile. 

"when will it take place", he asks.

"two days from now". jaehyun nods, closing his eyes as he leans to rest his tired body against his own. jeongguk brushes his dark hair with his hands, lightly scratching at his skull and making him moan softly in his throat. 

he kisses him near his mouth then, letting his lips press into the skin for a second to long before he goes back to tracing his fingers on the narrow cracks on his skin. 

angels like them tend to hurt easily, break easily and die easily. the boy shouldn't even live a day through this and yet he's grinning at him as he bends to press a hard kiss on his lips. 

if it went to what eunwoo and bang chan agree on, jaehyun would be exiled to death and he'll never see the boy again. he'll never get to kiss the boy again. 

"thank you for everything". 

the light hits him just right on the podium on which the boy stands on, letting the cracks on his skin turn golden on his procelion skin. he looks breathtaking that way, his eyes shining with guilt and of determined nature. 

"what do you say, my angels". he questions in the silence, his eyes trained on the boy he loved very much. "will you forgive the child or let him learn from his decisions?". 

forgiveness or death through exile runs through the quiet, the hush rising with soft whispers. "if you agree to forgive the child raise your hand". 

hands rise in the air and his breath catches. 

he clears his throat. "if you agree to exile him raise your hand". 

hands rise in the air and he sees bang chan whisper something in dongmin's ears, both of them turning to nod at him. 

he grins, locking eyes with jaehyun as he announces that the boy was forgiven and would be allowed to enter back into the folds of the angels. 

"you asked your second and third to ask others to forgive me, didn't you?". 

he shrugs, though there is a smile turning up at his corners. "i would never". 

jaehyun grins into his bare shoulder and kisses him on the mouth again. jeongguk tastes his joy on his tongue, and the apples they had shared between them for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> There's barely a (four maybe?) less then favorable amount of jaegguk so there you go. 
> 
> This though belonged to a story board I made a year ago but couldn't get myself to write about it. These are minor characters in the storyline and I thought I'll bring them to life here bc this gal is not going to write the story in twenty years or so you can count on that. 
> 
> Have fun, stay safe and a comment and kudos below if you want to read more about the couple.


End file.
